Accidents
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: After a potions is tainted Draco has the bad luck of being de-aged. Now the Malfoys, Snape, Potter and Granger are dealing with a baby Draco and some of the problems of his early years. SLASH HP/DM


_**Accidents**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. **_

_**Summary- After a potions is tainted Draco has the bad luck of being de-aged. Now the Malfoys, Snape, Potter and Granger are dealing with a baby Draco and some of the problems of his early years. SLASH HP/DM**_

_**PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE END.**_

Severus Snape was in a foul mood. He had already deducted 42 points from Gryffindor house. His last class had been 4th year Slytherin/Gryffindor classes. Now he was trying to keep calm while his 5th year Gryffindor/Slytherin class worked on a Dreamless potion. He rubbed his temples before getting up from his desk to wander around checking the potions. He stopped in front of the two thirds golden trio's potion and found the colour was not yet the right colour.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley explain why your potion is not a violet colour and instead a sickly yellow colour?" Professor Snape ask looking into the cauldron.

"We kinda forgot to add the feathered wings, Sir." Harry Potter answered before swallowing nervously.

"Stir is counter clockwise six times then add them before stirring it clockwise twelve times." Professor Snape told them before moving along to check the other students potions.

"Mr. Longbottom stir it again." Neville Longbottom glanced at his partner Hermione Granger and when she nodded he did as told. Professor Snape raised an eyebrow to Hermione. Before wandering away.

"Stupid bloody Ferret. He's already almost done and were not even half way done." Ron Weasley complained glaring at the back of the blonds' head.

"Ron leave him alone."

"I don't care if your dating him but I still don't like him." Ron grumbled before adding some Brained Neats.

"Well I do." Harry replied before adding a flick of sea salt. There potion hissed at them before Harry grabbed the spoon and stirred it two times counter clockwise and eight times clockwise. Ron glanced at Harry before looking over at Draco Malfoy who was standing just a few feet away. Ron quickly scanned the classroom for Professor Snape and checked everyone else before throwing a handful of Winged Snake Skins into cauldron when he had his back turn.

"RON." Hermione Granger hissed at her friend when she saw him throw something.

"Relax Moine it was just some Snake Skins no big deal." He failed to see her eyes widen to the size of saucers.

"GET DOWN." Hermione yelled out to the class, just as Draco's cauldron exploded including the cauldron itself. Everyone slowly crawled back out from hiding, Hermione jumped up and walked over to where the mess was and in the center of sticky gooey liquid sat a very small pale blond naked baby.

"Oh no. Professor." Hermione called before ducking down and picking the blond baby up, Blaise Zabini took of his black robe and handed it to her. She gently pulled baby Draco's arms through the arm whole and covered his nakedness.

"Is that Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Snape ask he student seeing her holding him.

"Yes." With that answer they both looked down and saw the tears gathering in the young child eyes and the trembling lip before a loud piercing wail filled the classroom.

"CLASS DIMISSED. You get back here." Professor Snape grabbed the back of Ron's robe as the redhead tried to make a break for the door.

"What did you do?" Harry hissed at his best friend while watching the blond baby crying in Hermione's arms.

"Nothing I swear." Professor Snape walked back over to the three well four after coming out of his office.

"Mr. Weasley you better talk fast before Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy get here. And don't you dare say you did nothing I had checked Mr. Malfoy potion it was perfect and complete he wouldn't have added anything else to it." He advised his student. Ron gulped at the mention of the blonds' parents.

"I just chucked a handful of winged Snake Skins into his cauldron."

"You stupid foolish Gryffindor. How many exactly?"

"Why does it matter?" Harry asked.

"Because that way he knows how many to use in the antidote." Hermione answered in her know-it-all tone. Snape nodded his head, before accepting his godson from her arms.

"Draco can you hear me?" Severus held the little boy in front of him at eye level. Baby Draco blinked at him as if he was answering.

"No." Snape whispered, the distant sound of the floo in his office had him handing the blond back to Hermione and heading off to his office. Hermione took a seat on one of the stool and bounced the baby in her lap. Ron and Harry stared at there friend not knowing she was good with babies.

"Where did you learn to deal with babies?" Ron asked Hermione blinked at him twice before answering coldly.

"I used to baby-sit my baby cousin all the time."

"Moine Ron didn't mean anything by it." They conversation was cut of by a very frantic Narcissa Malfoy running over to them. Hermione offered the little boy to his mother. Draco started crying all over again.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY?" Narcissa screeched once she had Draco in her protective embrace. Lucius Malfoy and Severus join them out in the classroom once again.

"Now now dear calm down. The important thing is that he is safe." Narcissa whipped around and glared at her husband.

"Safe? Right in this moment he is anything but safe." She all but hissed in deadly cold voice. Her fifteen year old son was currently less than three feet tall.

"I think we should head to the infirmary so Madame Pomfrey can check him out." Hermione said gaining the attention of the three adults. Lucius finally nodded.

"That's actually a good idea. Shall we?" Everyone nodded and they headed to the infirmary.

"Poppy we need your assistance." Severus called when they entered the room. The medi-witch exited her office and stopped when she saw the Malfoys there.

"Oh no. Come over to the bed." Narcissa followed her and sat down on one of the beds. Baby Draco was clutching his mother's robes in his tiny fist.

The medi-witch went about casting some diagnosing spells.

"He's only 33 inches and 26 pounds. He is three years old at this moment." She started again casting more spells. Madame Pomfrey pulled away from them when she finished. Narcissa watched with a dead expression on her face.

"No not again."

"I'm sorry. He was really de-aged. Meaning his body was actually transformed back to when he was three years old. I'm so sorry." Poppy pulled back away as Lucius went over to where Narcissa was clutching at Draco, Lucius engulfed his family into a hug and Narcissa cried into his chest.

"I can't do this again. Not now, not ever. I can't suffer through this again. Nor let him suffer." Narcissa continued to babble into Lucius chest as he whispered sweet nothing's in her ear.

"How long with the antidote take?" Severus asked.

"At least two days to make and boil them it cools for a whole day." Poppy had a lot more experience in making the antidote then Severus did. He could make them but he preferred making the actually potion.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he was his boyfriends parents cry. Narcissa gathered herself together and pulled away from Lucius. Hermione Harry and Ron took a seat on the cot that Severus had gestured to. Narcissa got up from the bed and shifted the sleeping Draco in her arms, she gently walked back and forth adding a bit of a bouncing to her step rocking the child to sleep.

"When Draco had been born he had no hearing abilities what so ever." Lucius explained. Narcissa kept her head down as she continued her walking. Hermione let out a gasp.

"What happened?" Harry finally asked after getting over the shock of the previous statement. Lucius sighed and rubbed his chin.

"Not tonight. Tomorrow." Severus stepped in. The three nodded, Hermione stood and went over to Narcissa.

"Can I hold him?" Narcissa looked at the young girl in front of her with tears blurring her vision before nodding and handing Draco over to the young witch.

Severus watched as Hermione walked back over to Harry and Ron, Harry gently brushed his boyfriends hair before dropping his hand. His daughter smiled at her friend before turning her attention back to the young child in her arms. Baby Draco had his eyes open watching the the three surrounding her. Harry let out a small gasp as the childs eyes met his.

"What's wrong?" Hermione question captured the adults attention.

"His eyes they look like pure mercury." Lucius and Narcissa smiled at their son's boyfriend.

"Yes they did when he was younger, they became less pronounced when he turned 4." Lucius said explained and the last part held some sadness.

Severus watched the parents of the blond boy, his best friends remember the horrible past of Draco's childhood.

"Dinner is in about 10 minutes. Poppy had already explained to the Headmaster about what has accrued. Lucius you and Narcissa as welcomed to stay for the next few days with Draco in the quarter near my own. We should head to dinner." Everyone nodded. Severus guided the three students out of the infirmary and into the corridor.

"Father can stay with you tonight?" Severus nodded without the slightest hint of hesitation and Hermione smiled before hugging her father and walking off with her friends. Severus became a legal guardian of Hermione Granger when her parents had kicked her out of their home. After she had receive her first owl about Hogwarts her parents gave her a ultimatum. Either she continued to live with them and forget about Hogwarts or she went to Hogwarts and never returned. She chose Hogwarts. One her first day there Albus Dumbledore assigned her a parental guardian who would be responsible for her well being including buying her school supplies, making sure she is healthy and looked after. Hermione's guardian was none other than Severus Snape. When the two first introduced Hermione found him to be a father figure immediately and allowed him to adopt her. She wished to keep her original last name and settled for Hermione Mia Amanda Granger-Snape. Which was fine with Severus. Over the last couple of years Hermione and Draco Severus's godson, grew a relationship together that was nothing more then Brother/Sister, Hermione later learned that Draco was roughly six months younger than her and she claimed the role of a big sister to Draco, much to his protesting. Their relationship grew stronger when Harry and Draco finally gave up their petty disagreements and started dating.

Severus soon found himself sitting beside the Malfoys in the Great Hall the school was buzzing with noise and gossip about Malfoy's latest predicament.

The feast soon ended and students where starting head back to their Towers. Lucius stood up with his arms full of Baby Draco who just laid there quietly, Narcissa stood as well. Severus excused himself from the table.

"Minerva Hermione is going to be staying in my quarters for the night." Severus informed the Head of the Gryffindor House.

"I already figured she would be." Severus nodded and followed the three Malfoy's out of the Great Hall. Hermione ran out minutes later to catch up with them. Severus wrapped his arm around her shoulders and the five made their way down to the dungeons. When they reached the portrait of the lake with the moonlight shining down upon it, at the edge of the frame sat a old tree with an owl present in it. Hermione bounced over to it and greeted the wise of owl.

"Good evening Zodiac."

"Mistress Granger. Password?"

"Mondschein." The owl hooted and opened the door. Hermione stepped in with the others following her. She walked into the living room and settled herself on her favourite arm chair. The Malfoy's followed her took a seat on the couch. Hermione grumbled when Severus motioned for her to stand up, before he took her seat and allowed her to sit on his lap. She was determined that she was too old for this but Severus kept and arm around and held her still. The four lapsed into silence, with Narcissa's occasional cooing to Draco who sat on her lap staring back at her.

Hermione glanced around the room the walls were painted a nice dark royal blue colour with a white trim and the fireplace was made out white stone. The wood had a dark coloured polish added too it matched the decor and suit the room perfectly.

Hermione turned her attention back to the Malfoy family who were just sitting there watching Draco.

"He looks so broken." Hermione found herself whispering and thanks to the silence everyone heard her. Narcissa raised her head and cocked an eyebrow at the brunette.

"I'm didn't mean anything by it. I just meant that I've gotten so used to seeing him lively and talking and insulting people. It's just kind of scaring seeing him so silent." Hermione choked on the last word. Narcissa had tears running down her pale cheeks, Hermione buried her head in to Severus's chest crying.

"I think we will turn in for the night." Lucius announced when Narcissa finished wiping the tears from her eyes. Hermione turned her head to look at them not lifting it from Severus's chest.

"Of course. Minsky can you show Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy to the guest quarters." the little house elf nodded her big ears flopping over her eyes before leading the two Malfoy out of Severus quarters. The two left in the room just sat there for a while neither speaking each lost in their own thoughts. After a while Hermione started yawning, slowly she wiggled her way out of her father's hold. When she stood up she notice her father still lost in his thoughts staring into the burring fire.

"Father, I'm going to bed you should to." She spoke after she shook his shoulder gaining his attention. He blinked at her for a few a seconds before nodding his head. She leaned down and hugged him before placing a kiss on his cheek.

Walking down the hallway Hermione soon found her room, she opened the door. The walls were painted in a lime green with painting of black tree branches on two of the walls. Courtesy of herself and Draco being bored one summer. On the left of side of her room there was a queen size four posted bed, the bedspread was plain white and green sheets. In the middle of the room was a huge window with a bench under it that Hermione would sit on and read. On the right side of the room the wall was decorated with two different book selves and in the middle of the two was a desk. And the two doors near her bed lead a bathroom and a closet. Sighing Hermione got ready for bed before climbing underneath the covers. Tomorrow was Saturday so she didn't have to worry about getting up at a decent time.

The next morning Hermione and her father made there way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Lucius and Narcissa were already there trying to feed a fussy Draco. Sighing the couple gave up and let Draco suck on his tiny fist instead of food. Poppy handed Lucius a vial filled with a nutrients potions so Draco could at least have something. Lucius managed to get Draco to swallow it before allowing him to settle for his fist.

Severus, Hermione and the Malfoys soon found them selves once more in Severus quarters this time Ron and Harry had been allowed to join them. Hermione and Harry sat down on the ground in front of the fire while Narcissa and Lucius sat on the couch, Draco had been passed to Hermione and was currently still sucking his fist sitting in her lap, Ron was sitting in one of the arm chairs while Severus was sitting in the other.

"Can you guys tell us now? What happened when Draco was born?" Hermione questioned, as Harry played with baby Draco's hand, the other was being slobbered on.

"Yes we can explain." Lucius said being turning to his wife who look kind of paler than normal. "Cissy you don't have to be here."

"No I'm okay." The blond was stubborn, Lucius nodded before looking at the three kids.

"We had come to visit Severus..."

_**Flash-Back **_

_**Narcissa and Lucius walked though the corridors of Hogwarts they had traveled through the floo to get here and now they were headed to their old friend Severus room. Narcissa held Lucius hand with one of her and her hand rested on her just short of eight months pregnant belly. She allowed Lucius to guide her. The students were still in classes doing finals for school would end early next week. Narcissa smiled and rubbed the belly as her baby kicked against her hand. Lucius smiled at his wife and squeezed her hand when he noticed her hand rubbing her belly trying to calm the kicking. When they neared the dungeons Narcissa stopped dead in her tracks, her hand went to her nose to block the smells. The potions class was near them and the smells were affecting her. **_

_**"I'm not going down there. I'd rather keep my stomach contents inside." Lucius nodded and kissed his wife's cheek. **_

_**"Go to the infirmary and get a potion to settle your stomach." Narcissa nodded, she cursed herself for not thinking ahead and bringing some. Especially after how her stomach had been queasy all morning. Turning around on her heel after receiving another kiss Narcissa went back the way they came and headed to the infirmary. **_

_**"Mrs. Malfoy what can I do for you?" The medi-witch asked as she finished sending off a student who had an accident with one of the plant out in the greenhouse. **_

_**"Anti-nausea potion?" Narcissa asked with a hint of a desperate tone. The medi-witch nodded and walked into her office before returning with a vial containing a unappetizing coloured yellow liquid. Grimacing Narcissa took the offered potion and drank it down. The medi-witch guided her over to the bed to sit until the dizziness from the potion settled. **_

_**"Thank you Madame Pomfrey." The medi-witch nodded and left the pregnant witch sitting there for a moment. Soon the dizziness left and Narcissa called a goodbye and a final thank you before leaving and heading back towards the dungeons. She was walking towards the stairs that lead to the dungeons when she heard a crash, she ignored in and came to a stop at the top of the stairs when one of the elder ghost flew right in front of her scaring the hell out of her. Narcissa let out a shriek as she felt her self loose her footing. She tumbled down a couple of the stairs before she was levitated and finally placed on the ground. She was full out crying when she finally realised she wasn't falling still when she open her eyes she found herself face to face with a red head boy. She continued crying before she let out scream when she felt the pain in her belly. Lucius and Severus where soon at her side and she was being taken to the infirmary.**_

_**End of Flashback. **_

"Draco was soon born after that. He was born almost two months early and not everything was fully developed. But thanks to his godmother Madame Pomfrey and Severus' potions there were able to get him growing. When he was born he was so small and he still is small for his age even at fifteen. The only thing that never grew with him was his hearing. But by the time he was four Severus had managed to make a potion to replace his hearing. And by five Draco could hear as well as any kid who had been hearing all their lives." Lucius finished explaining. Narcissa had tears streaming down her cheeks as she turned her head away from them.

"Was Bill the one who saved her?" Ron finally asked

"Yes the eldest Weasley saved her."

"What was he doing there?"

"It was his third year and he was down there making out with a Slytherin after they finished their lesson. When Narcissa fell Bill levitated her and his make out friend went to gather myself and Lucius."

"I can't believe Bill would save a Malfoy. He never told us that. Did you guys pay to keep him quiet?" Ron accused.

"RON!" Harry and Hermione yelled at the same time as Snape

"Mr. Weasley! May I remind you are guest and you don't speak to my guest like that."

"We didn't pay your brother off, we thanked him and offered him anything he wanted. And all he asked for was our respect, and we gave it to him." Lucius snarled at the redhead.

"You don't respect my family!" Ron sneered.

"I never said we did. I said we respected Bill."

"Ron I think you should leave especially considering your the reason they are here having to explain all this." Hermione told the red head. Ron turned his attention from Lucius to her.

"What?"

"I think you should leave." She spoke slower this time to make him understand. Ron blinked stupidly at her and she just raised her eyebrow. "Now." Ron mimic her before making his way out of Severus quarters. The remaining people sat in the living room for a while, the adults watching as Hermione and Harry tried to entertain Draco. Draco would just stare at them before blinking a couple of time. Everyone watched as Draco pointed to himself before crossing his arms in an X against his chest before pointing at Harry. Harry smiled before repeating the same back. He held his arms out and watched as Draco stood up from Hermione's lap and walked to Harry and hugged the raven hair boy. Narcissa "awwed" and smiled at them. Lucius shook his head with a fond smile, even being de-aged to the age of three his son still loves Harry Potter. Hermione smiled at Harry and the happy look on his face. Soon it was lunch and everyone settled for a quiet lunch instead of in the Great Hall.

"I spoke with Madame Pomfrey she said the potion should be ready before dinner tomorrow night." Narcissa and Lucius nodded before looking over to where Draco laid sound asleep on Harry's chest as the boy was sprawled out in front of the fire Harry hand was rubbing comforting circle on the child's back. Hermione was sitting in one of the arm chairs reading one of her books.

Dinner came and went and soon Harry left to head back to the Gryffindor Tower as Hermione was staying with her father again. The Malfoy's soon followed and headed back to their room after Draco started yawning. Hermione and Severus stayed in the living room, each reading their own books. When Severus looked up from his book he noticed his daughter had fallen asleep. Sighing he placed a bookmark to mark his place before gathering Hermione in his arms and walking towards her room. With a wave of his wand she was dressed in her nightclothes and was soon tucked into her bed. Placing a kiss on her forehead Severus left the room and head to his own room.

The next day was spent with Hermione and Harry taking Draco outside and playing with him outside. Narcissa had been antsy about letting them go but Lucius had reasoned with her and allowed the two teens to take the boy outside for awhile. Hermione and Harry sat on the grass watching at Draco kicked the big blue ball Severus had conjured for him to take with them. The ball was almost half the side of Draco but he was having fun running after it. Hermione and Harry made sure to keep a good watch of the little guy to make sure he didn't get to far.

Eventually it was time for dinner and Severus had come outside to get them. Hermione and Harry were now playing with Draco as all three of them chased the ball. Draco spotted Severus there and ran for him leaving the ball rolling off. Severus scooped Draco up and off the ground and settling him on his hip. Draco rested his head against his godfather's chest. Hermione and Harry followed them to the Great Hall for dinner. Dinner finished and they made their way to the infirmary where Madame Pomfrey was waiting for them. She motioned for Lucius to place Draco on the cot, which he did. Madame Pomfrey went over to Draco coaxed him into drinking the potion.

"He will sleep for about an hour and when he wakes up he should be back to normal." Narcissa and Lucius spared the witch a smile before turning their attention back to their son.

The hour passed very slowly for everyone surrounding Draco's bed. When the silver-y mercury eyes open he nearly jumped thirteen feet in the air.

"Merlin back up." Draco snapped at them suddenly he was engulfed in his mother's embrace. As soon as his mother let go he was in Hermione's arms. And soon his fathers followed by his godmothers and godfathers. When Draco attention turned to Harry Draco held his arms open in an invitation to the raven haired boy.

" Love you." Harry mumbled into Draco's neck when the two embraced.

"Love you too." Draco whispered back.

"Draco do you remember?" Draco glanced at his godmother and nodded his head. She smiled a reassuring smile at him.

"Please speak we like hearing your voice. It's been to quiet lately." Hermione told him, Draco smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders when she sat down beside him.

"Where's Weaslbee?" Draco questioned when there was no sight of the redhead.

"I kicked him out of our quarters the other day when your father was explaining what happen to you when you were first born. Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"That I was born deaf?" Draco questioned before shrugging. "Never came up. It was in the past. Not something that I like remembering."

"You still could have told us." Harry reminded him, Draco looked up at his boyfriend.

"I know but I didn't want you to worry about me. Father and Mother wouldn't let me two feet away from them until I turned ten and even then I was only permitted to ten feet away. I didn't want you to have to worry and treat me differently." Draco tried to laugh it off, but nobody else was laughing.

"We wouldn't have treated you differently, maybe yes we would have worried a little more but only because we care." Hermione told him and Harry nodded. The adults sat back and allowed the teens to do the consoling.

"I know you do but sometimes I don't need everyone breathing down my neck. Mother and Father did enough of that in the first eleven years of my life to last me a life time." Everyone chuckled at that but Lucius and Narcissa didn't look as amused.

"Love you both." Draco assured them.

"We know." Narcissa answered. Draco hugged Hermione closer to himself and Harry wrapped his arm around the blond and kissed his cheek.

Everything would be just fine.

_**A.N **_

_**First off this story was not to insult or to critsize anyone who is deaf or knows someone who is. I was just writing this because it's always de-aged Harry with problems and I wanted to counter that with a baby Draco. **_

_**I did actually research and read stuff about children who are deaf and pregnancy and premature labour. **_

**_Second Mondschein is Moonlight in German atleast according to google. _**

**_Third I hope you enjoyed. If you have questions ask and I'll try to answer. _**


End file.
